An Anomalous Isolation
by Maestro4EvarMore
Summary: Based off of Sarah Dessen's book, Just Listen. Bella and Jessica had a major fallout over the summer. Everyone hates Bella now, and she has been labeled a misfit. Enter Edward and Alice. ALL HUMAN. Rated M for future language and sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! NOR DO I OWN THE PLOT LINE (sorta…. I changed a lot of it, but mostly the plot goes to Sarah Dessen)!**

**Bella- 16**

**Edward and Alice- 16**

**Jasper and Rosalie- 17**

**Emmett- 17**

**Jessica- 16**

**Mike- 18**

**Jacob- 15**

**Preface**

**BPOV**

Oh great, new students. I gaze at the "popular" table, my old table. I see Jessica glance over at me, and continue talking to them. The new students' eyes land on me, and fill with disbelief. I turn back around, not interested in what they're saying about me.

I hear footsteps, but keep reading my book. They probably aren't looking for me.

Someone clears their throat, and I look up to see two of the most beautiful faces, I have ever seen, in my entire life.

"Can I help you?" I question the unfamiliar faces.

"May we sit here, with you?" The girl asks. She looks like a pixie; short, with small features, and big doe eyes. She had dark, spiky hair, and deep gray- blue eyes.

"If you don't mind sitting with the school misfit, go right ahead." I said, somewhat sarcastically.

To my surprise, they each pulled out a chair and sat down. I took this moment of silence to look at the other new kid.

He was gorgeous! He had tangled bronze hair, and sparkling green eyes. He had a chiseled jaw, and a muscular build. He was about 6'1"-6'2". Way taller than my lanky 5'4" figure. Or rather my "lack of" figure.

He noticed my eyes on him, and I quickly looked down.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He extended his hand. I hesitantly reached up and shook his hand.

"And I'm Alice Cullen! We're going to be great friends." She grabbed me in a hug. I was shocked.

How did I, of all people, make friends?

Maybe I should back track for you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. A lot has been going on lately. School is keeping me uber (yes, I just said uber) busy. Then, my birthday was on the 21st, so I went to America to see my family, celebrated Thanksgiving (I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MUCH FOOD!), went to the mall on Friday, with my aunt, and my two cousins. And my cousin got arrested for shoplifting, so they brought us to the police department….. ~sigh~ I've been busy….. Well… ON WITH THE STORY! **

Jessica and I were the best of friends. You would never see one of us, without the other. It was as if we were attached at the hip. We were also neighbors. Our windows were 7' and 2" apart (yes, we measured).

One day, during the summer before 9th grade, her parents decided they wanted a bigger house, so they moved across town. I want mortified. Jessica and I spent every night writing notes and pressing them up against the windows. We would never get to do that again! I was so mad at her and her family; I didn't talk to her all summer.

By the time summer had ended, I realized, I was being dumb for being mad at her. At school, I went up to her to and apologized. She forgave me, and started telling me all about her summer. She had gotten a boyfriend! Mike Newton; he was a junior, 17 years old, and almost top of the school!

At lunch, we were talking, when some guy grabbed Jessica, and kissed her. I assumed that was Mike. She introduced me to him, and I introduced myself.

Throughout lunch, he kept staring at me. It made me so uncomfortable. But when I brought it up to Jessica later, she said it was my imagination, so I believed her.

This continued the whole year, but every time I brought it up with Jessica, she would just tell me I was seeing things.

The year ended, and Jessica and Mike were going steady now.

It was about mid- July when we went to the party, and everything went sour.

**Cliffy! I know, this chapter is REALLY short. It just has some background information. Next chapter will be MOST of the party.**


	3. AN

**Sorry, this isn't an update. I know, you want more (which makes me feel soooo awesome), but I felt the need to tell you that I won't be able to post for a while.=( I have a school break in a week, which normally would constitute an update, except for the fact that I am getting surgery on the 23rd. Don't freak out, I'm not dying or anything. It's just a very minor surgery, but I will be in a lot of pain... and you do NOT want to read my writing when I'm in pain... ~shudders~**

**I would like to send out a special "thank you" to ****Lily CullenSalvatore. I've had so much support from her, and she's become a very good friend. I always feel happy when I see a message from you! Thank you =)**

**I will update, as soon as I am feeling better. Thank you all soo much for your support!**

-  
Maestro4EvarMore 


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I finally got back to writing, and I totally forgot where this story was going. So of course I have to go and totally re-invent it… so…. Sorry if it sucks…..**

The July heat was scorching my skin. I was at Jessica's house getting ready for the party at Tyler Crowley's **(A/N: Did I spell that right?)** house tonight. His parents were out of town, so of course he had to act like a total cliché teenager and throw a party. He went around telling everyone there would be booze- which was apparently the selling point for most, but not for me. I was only going because Jessica wanted to go see Mike there tonight, which, of course, made me want to go even less.

He just makes me feel so uncomfortable with his obvious stares at my chest. I mean, there's not even much to look at. Of course, Jessica was no help. She just told me that I should be flattered if a guy was looking at my (almost non-existent) boobs. I don't think she realized that I was talking about her boyfriend… I kind of skipped over telling her the name of the guy… Oh well, maybe it's all just in my head- I hope.

Jessica had me sitting on the counter of her bathroom, as she did my makeup. How girls can spend hours every morning just doing makeup, I have _no _idea. Normally, Jessica would let me do my own makeup, but I know what she was thinking. I need a man.

To be honest, though, I don't really want a man. I'm content with not dating anyone for a while. I don't want to end up in some dead end high school relationship that will never last. But, according to Jessica, dating in high school is just a rite of passage.

When she was finally done tweaking my looks, she took a step back and admired her work, "Oh Bella, you look hot!"

To be completely honest, I didn't _want_ to look hot; I wanted to look like me, natural, but still I replied, "Thanks Jess."

"Don't thank me before you look at yourself." Jessica reprimanded.

I turned around too quickly, and my ass slid into the sink. "Oouff." I make really strange noises sometimes. I lifted myself out of the sink, and looked in the mirror. She put waaaaayyy too much makeup on me, as per usual. And as per usual, I lied about it, "It looks great, Jessie Belle"

"OH, you shouldn't have said that Bella Sara! I'll get you back." Whenever she says that, she means sometime during the day when I'm least expecting it.

Jessica made the finishing touches to her hair and we left for the party. We drove in Jess's Mercedes, instead of my shitty truck. You could hear the music blasting from three blocks away. They were playing typical pop party songs. You know, Taio Cruz, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, all the "singers" (if you can even consider them any form of musician) I hate.

We had to park almost a mile away from his house, so we had to walk the rest of the way. When we got to the door, we were greeted by some guy from our school handing out beers to people. Jessica grabbed one, but I told him no thanks, to which Jessica started to throw a little hissy fit, so I took one to shut her up.

On the dance floor, all of the familiar faces of my classmates were blending together.

"I'm gonna go find Mike." Jessica told me with a slight flip of her hair. So she left me alone to face all these people.

"Hey Bella! How ya doin'?" A kid from my math class asked me- Eric, I think his name was.

"Oh, I'm well. I was just looking for the restroom." God that sounded so polite.

Eric smiled. "Go right up the stairs," he motioned with his hand, "and swing a left. It's the first door on your right." I thanked him, and began following his directions.

Of course, being me, I got lost. I ended up in a room with a pool table. A few tall kids with russet skin and black hair invited me to play with them. After a little while, though, one of the guys was getting a bit too drunk.

I, being the stupidly kind person I was, offered to get him a glass of water. Once again, on my way upstairs, I got lost. I couldn't find a room with a pool table. After about ten minutes, I finally found the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. Realizing how dark it had gotten, I reached behind me to turn on the light, when a hand grabbed me. I tried to scream, but his other hand covered my mouth.

"Shhh, we don't want Jessica to hear us!" I recognized Mike's voice immediately. He started stripping us of our clothing, while somehow still restraining me.

I kinda blocked out the rest… until the door opened.

Never the less, Jessica still blames me for what happened that night.

**I am changing the rating to M, because I realized that at some point I'm going to have to tell in detail what happened that night.**

_**BREAKING NEWS**_**: I am looking for a Beta. If you are interested, please inform me **_**immediately**_**!**

**Maestro: **Well, another chapter down.  
**Edward: **_Another _chapter? There've been what, two chapters so far?  
**Maestro: **Why are you always so mean to me?  
**Alice: **It's just how all guys are hard-wired.  
**Jasper: **No! That's not true!  
**Maestro:** What Alice says, goes. You should know that by now.  
**Everyone: **~bickering about men's qualities~  
**Maestro: **EVERYONE SHUT UP! ~everyone stops bickering like old maids~ Thank you. Now please review!


	5. Chapter 4

**I know what you're thinking, "Wow! An update in less than a month. That's a new record for her!" Yes, it is a record! Ok so now that I've explained some of Bella's past, I'll get back to Alice and Edward with a little of Edward's past! **

**But first, I'm changing ages a bit:**

**Bella- 17**

**Edward and Alice- 17**

**Jasper and Rosalie- 18**

**Emmett- 18**

**Jessica- 17**

**Mike- 18**

**Jacob- (would be 16)  
**

**EPOV**

"What do you mean we're moving!" Alice's voice resonated throughout the house. "I don't wanna leave yet! I want to go to school, make friends, and get a real life!" She screeched. My God, she's conceded.

Poor Mother was trying to reason with "her highness", "Sweetie, they offered your father a lot of money to take this job."

"I don't _wanna_ move to Forks. It rains there _all _the time. Do you know what that'll do to my hair?" She continued, answering her own question, "It'll totally fuck it up, that's what it'll do!"

"Language, Alice!" My father commanded.

You see, my father is a doctor. A very famous doctor; in fact, you've probably heard of him, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Yeah, he's my father. We've moved around so many times, just because everyone keeps offering him more money than the last place. I don't really care about the money, I just want to settle down for once, and finish high school. Father isn't a greedy man; he just wants this family to have the best. We have the best cars, the best clothing, the best houses, the best schooling, ect. I don't blame him for moving around a lot… I just wish we didn't.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're dropping this huge bomb on me, at least let me drop one 'f bomb'"

"Alice, this is not up for consideration. We _are_ moving, whether you like it, or not!" Alice's lip quivered at Mom's words. She turned and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Dad sat down in his chair with an immense sigh, and Mom laid her hand on his shoulder in a comforting matter. As I watched the two of them, I realized- again- how lonely I was. I'm not exactly a social person. At every new town, Alice will make friends, Mom and Dad have co-workers, and I have nobody. God, how I miss Jacob at these times **(eh, I guess I'll throw that in here. I'll explain him later)**!

"So how long are we staying in this town," I asked sarcastically, "a year…? A month…? Or maybe we'll leave after two weeks, again?"

"Edward, you know that's not fair. We're trying to do the best for you." I could hear the note of desperation in my mother's voice, but I chose to ignore it.

"Well, then _try harder!_" I screamed. I didn't have time to process their hurt faces before my instincts kicked in, and I ran upstairs, into my room, and slammed the door with all my strength.

I could hear my mom sobbing quietly through the floors.

_What have I done?_

**BPOV (back to the scene in the cafeteria)**

When the pixie- Alice- let go of me, my mind went into overdrive. WTF! Why, did these two go from the top of the school over to lonely and worthless me?

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, I heard a familiar voice sound from behind me, "Hey, _Bella_," Mike sneered, "I see you made friends. Wonder how long it'll take them to see how useless you are?" Jessica and Lauren giggled and followed Mike back to the "popular" table.

I could feel my- non-existent- lunch trying to make a reappearance. I turned to Alice and Edward, not able to look them in the eyes, and muttered some sort of way to excuse myself, and ran. I ran and ran, until I hit the forest.

In the forest, I retched with all my might. Since I hadn't eaten, all that came up was a large amount of bile.

My emotions were running a mile a minute. Fear, sorrow, anger, fear, guilt, fear, terror, fear, abhorrence, agitation, angst, anxiety, aversion, despair, discomposure, dismay, disquietude, distress, doubt, dread, horror, revulsion.

When I was done, I lifted my head just enough to see an outstretched hand. My eyes traveled up the arm and the shoulder, to the neck, past the lips, over the nose, and to those enticing emerald eyes of Edward Cullen.

My hand shot out to grab his, and he helped me to my feet. He removed his hand, and a tissue soon filled its place. "Thanks," I whispered.

"What happened back there?" He inquired.

"I- well… Mike- he… and I-"

"Look, you don't have to explain to me. I'm sorry I asked." He interrupted.

I let out a huge sigh and thanked him quietly. I took off my sweatshirt, attempting to cool myself off. A sudden gasp broke the silence. I realized my mistake, and quickly tried to pull my sweatshirt over my head, but it was no use. He had already seen everything.

"Shit!"

**I'll make a deal with you. If I get 10 reviews, 10 puny tinie tiny reviews, I'll update next week. If I don't, who knows when I'll update. It shouldn't be too hard considering I had 35 visitors just last Tuesday. I don't care if they're anonymous, I JUST NEED REVIEWS!  
Come on, just click the button VVVVVVV**


	6. Sorry

**I know, it's been forever since I've posted, but the truth is, I've lost all inspiration for my stories… I don't even like Twilight anymore. So I'm sorry to say that I am discontinuing both of my stories: An Anomalous Isolation and Without Forgiveness, There's No Future. Please feel free to use either idea in a story of your own. Sorry.**

**I will however be starting a new story for Teen Titans (I'm a nerd, I know). It's called What Do You Mean we're at Wayne Manor! and it's a Robin x Raven fic. Summary: "In a fight with Dr. Light Robin begins to realize that he has feelings for Raven, more than a teammate. Does she like him back? Where is their GPS leading them? And how does Bruce Wayne fit into all this?" You should check it out. My writing has improved a lot since my Twilight days!**

**-  
Maestro4EvarMore**


End file.
